


Día 2: 14 de Febrero

by Yva_Daraxerxes



Series: Semana TianShan 2017 [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Mo se imagina a He Tian, Voy a ir al infierno lo se, Ya son viejetes, lo siento, porque a quien no le gusta algo de tragedia en San Valentin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yva_Daraxerxes/pseuds/Yva_Daraxerxes
Summary: Día 2: Querido→  La persona amada, cariño, alguien querido¿Te puedo decir una cosa? Mi vida siempre se ha resumido en pérdidas. Perdí a mi padre, me perdí a mi mismo, más tarde perdí amigos, perdimos a Jian Yi, entonces perdí a mi madre. Perdí mil veces pero siempre estuviste conmigo. Y te amo por eso. Cuando todo estaba perdido tú estabas ahí. Cuando creí que no había forma de encontrarme, me encontrabas.¿Sabes que te amo?Si, se que lo sabes. No hace falta que me mires con esa cara, bastardo.





	

He Tian, hoy es 14 de Febrero. Nuestro día. Todo lo bueno nos ha pasado en 14 de Febrero.

¿Te puedo decir una cosa? Mi vida siempre se ha resumido en pérdidas. Perdí a mi padre, me perdí a mi mismo, más tarde perdí amigos, perdimos a Jian Yi, entonces perdí a mi madre. Perdí mil veces pero siempre estuviste conmigo. Y te amo por eso. Cuando todo estaba perdido tú estabas ahí. Cuando creí que no había forma de encontrarme, me encontrabas. 

¿Sabes que te amo?

Si, se que lo sabes. No hace falta que me mires con esa cara, bastardo. Es gracioso como aún ahora me miras de esa forma, sonriendo como el gato que se ha comido al ratón sin que nadie lo viera. Siempre sonreías así, había veces que podía jurar que alguien te había dibujado características de diablillo travieso cuando planeabas molestarme. 

Idiota, sabes que algunas de esas veces me encantaban tus bromas. Si, también disfrute esas veces cuando me at… ¡Dios, He Tian, que intento mantener esta conversación seria y para todos los públicos! N… No… ¡H-He Tian! Vale, sí, ¡las disfruté todas! ¡HeTian, por favor, detente! Que manía tienes con invadir mi espacio personal.

Pff! Idiota… Pero que en nuestros votos dijéramos todo lo tuyo es mío y lo mío, tuyo no significa que mi espacio personal también. Ugh, He Tian, eres un pervertido. Deja de intentar hacerme cosquillas. ¡Oye! Eso no es mi estomago. 

¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunté cómo sería el amor. No, no te lo tomes a mal. Sabes que te he amado desde el accidente de She L… si si, se que odias que pronuncie hasta su nombre. No te pongas celoso, idiota. Dios, tu cara. Si no hubiéramos estado juntos por más de 50 años pensaría que estás molesto. No puedo evitar de reírme ante esa cara, lo sabes. 

¿Sabes que me encanta cuando me besas para ocultar tu vergüenza?

A este paso no voy a poder acabar esta conversación, He Tian.

Lo que te iba diciendo, nunca me atreví a sentir lo que era el amor, el genuino amor. Si, me enamoré de uno antes de tu aparición pero como te he dicho, siempre me… siempre he perdido las cosas que he querido. Fue gracias a ti que me atreví a amar, a darme por completo a otra persona. A no temer que esa persona me dejara caer o que la pudiera perder. Siempre has sido un bastardo cabezota y te amo por ello. Sin tu tenacidad, nunca habría salido del camino equivocado. Si, si, di lo que quieras sobre que todo fue por egoísmo y beneficio propio, ambos sabemos que ya me amabas por esa época. 

¿Con que la edad me ha hecho más atrevido, huh? No será por tu influencia, claro.

14 de Febrero. Nuestra primera cita, el día que hicimos la celebración de boda con nuestros amigos y familiares. Si, me acuerdo, ya estábamos casados oficialmente y solo lo sabían Jian Yi y Zan ZhengXi. Aún recuerdo que mi madre no me habló por 3 días. Sí, aún recuerdo cuando jugamos con chocolate caliente que iba a ser para unos bombones. Oh si, eres un bastardo al que le van mucho los kinks. Sí, tienes razón, no eres el único que los disfrutabas al final. Hmm.. con que yo soy bombón suficiente, ¿huh? 

14 de Febrero. El día más feliz y más triste.

Porque te perdí un 14 de Febrero en una batalla contra el cáncer.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento, en serio. Por alguna razón siempre acabo haciendo un fic de este tipo con todas mis OTP. 
> 
> Por cierto, sigo aceptando prompts e ideas para fics :3 (o queréis lincharme a "¿porque has escrito esto?") http://nyriadxerxes.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
